Romantic Era
The Romantic Era was part of Modern Times. Beginning in 1789, when the Enlightenment culminated in the French Revolution, it lasted until 1836 and the start of the Victorian Era. Timeline 1789 Francisco Goya (1746-1828) becomes court painter to the King of Spain. July 14: Storming of the Bastille, which frees the Marquis de Sade and kicks off the French Revolution. October 10: Dr. Joseph-Ignace Guillotin proposes the use of the device that now bears his name. April 28: Fletcher Christian (1764-1793) leads a mutiny against Captain William Bligh (1754-1817) on the HMS Bounty. Rip Van Winkle wakes after a sleep of 20 years, finding himself in the new Republic. 1790 Headless Horseman terrifies Ichabod Crane, rival of Brom Bones for the hand of Katrina Van Tassel--Sleepy Hollow, New York 1791 Lestat de Lioncourt turns Louis de Pointe du Lac (b. 1766) into a vampire--New Orleans August 14: A Voodoo ceremony marks the beginning of the Haitian Revolution--Bois Caiman August: Sir Percy Blakeney (b. 1760) forms the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel to protect victims of the French Revolution. September 11: Whiskey Rebellion breaks out in opposition to a liquor tax--Washington County, Pennsylvania December 5: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart dies, poisoned by his rival Antonio Salieri (1750-1825)--Vienna 1792 Mike Fink (1780-1823) establishes himself as the best shooter and scrapper on the Ohio River. He becomes the King of the Riverboats. May 17: The New York Stock Exchange is formed under a buttonwood tree on Wall Street. November: Victor Frankenstein (1770-1799) creates his Monster--Geneva Mary Wollstonecraft (1759-97) vindicates the rights of women. 1793 Execution of King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. April: The Committee of Public Safety is formed. June 2: Maximilien Robespierre (1758-1794) launches the Reign of Terror. July 13: Charlotte Corday (1768-93) stabs Jean-Paul Marat (b. 1743) to death in his bathtub--Paris December: Sydney Carton executed in place of Charles Darnay. Madame Dufarge dies trying to prevent Darnay's escape. Eli Whitney invents the Cotton Gin. 1794 Toussaint L'Ouverture (1743-1803) wins freedom for the slaves of Haiti. Chingachgook, the last of the Mohicans, dies, attended by Natty Bumppo, now known as Leatherstocking--Templeton, New York William Blake muses on the Tyger's fearful symmetry. 1795 Louis XVII, the Lost Dauphin (b. 1785), smuggled out of France. British dandy Beau Brummel popularizes the necktie. Barnabas Collins transformed into a vampire by a witch's curse--Collinsport, Maine April: Victor Frankenstein begins working on a Bride for his creation. 1796 April 22: Jean Valjean (1753-1833) sentenced to five years in the Toulon Penitentiary for stealing bread. Napoleon Bonaparte marries Josephine. November 17: Catherine the Great dies in an accident involving a horse--St. Petersburg 1797 The Dashwood sisters fall in love--the sensuous Marianne with dashing John Willoughby, the sensible Elinor with serious Edward Ferrars (b. 1774)--Barton Cottage, Devonshire 1798 Thomas Malthus predicts that population will outrun the food supply. March 16: Catherine Morland (b. 1781) comes to Northanger Abbey. Napoleonic Era 1799 Napoleon Bonaparte (1769-1821) becomes first consul of the French Republic. Davy Crockett (1786-1836) runs away from home to become King of the Wild Frontier. July 15: Discovery of the Rosetta Stone unlocks the secrets of hieroglyphics--Rashid, Egypt September 13: Victor Frankenstein dies pursuing his Monster to the North Pole. 1800 April 18: Lt. Jack Aubrey meets physician Stephen Maturin, whom he soon invites to serve as surgeon aboard his first command, the Sophie--Port Mahon, Minorca November 1: John Adams becomes the first President to move into the White House, and shortly thereafter the first to move out. Thomas Jefferson elected President. 1801 Johnny Appleseed (1776-1847) begins planting apple trees in the Ohio wilderness. Fanny Price (b. 1791) comes to live with her cousins at Mansfield Park May 10: Barbary Pirates declare war on the United States--Tripoli, Libya 1802 Walter Scott (1771-1832) begins publishing The Minstrelsy of the Scottish Border. April: Death of Heathcliff--Wuthering Heights, Yorkshire 1803 Beginning of the Napoleonic Wars. May 3: Jefferson purchases Louisiana from Napoleon. 1804 World population reaches 1 billion. February 21: Steam locomotive invented--Merthyr Tydfil, Wales April 27: U.S. Marines storm the shores of Tripoli--Derne, Libya July 11: Vice President Aaron Burr fatally shoots Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton in a duel--New Jersey 1804-1806 Meriwether Lewis (1774-1809) and William Clark (1770-1838), led by their Indian guide Sacagawea (1787-1812), explore the new Louisiana Purchase on a cross-continental expedition. December: Morphine extracted from poppies--Paderborn, Germany December 2: Napoleon becomes Emperor of France, with Josephine as his Empress. 1805 Natty Bumppo, now known only as The Trapper, dies in a Pawnee village on the prairie along the Upper Missouri, at the age of 88. October 21: Admiral Nelson defeats the French in the Battle of Trafalgar. December 2: Napoleon defeats the Russian and Austrian empires at the Battle of Austerlitz--the triumph that the Arc de Triomphe will later commemorate. 1806 Don Diego de la Vega (b. 1782) assumes the identity of Zorro to combat the tyrannical Spanish government of Alta California. Jean Lafitte (d. 1826) begins his career as a pirate, operating out of Grand Terre island, south of New Orleans. August 6: The Holy Roman Empire comes to an end. November: Zebulon Pike reaches his Peak. 1807 August 17: Robert Fulton launches the first commercially successful steamboat--New York City 1808 James Madison elected president; Dolly Madison becomes first lady. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832) publishes a play about Johann Faust. (See 1540.) December 22: Beethoven's Fifth Symphony premieres--Vienna. 1809 By this year, Doctor Dolittle has learned to talk to the animals--Puddleby-by-the-Marsh, Shropshire January 19: Birth of Edgar Allan Poe (d. 1849). February 12: Abraham Lincoln born in a log cabin in Kentucky. Charles Darwin is born the same day on an estate in Shrewsbury, England. December 15: Napoleon divorces Josephine in order to marry the Archduchess of Austria Fanny Price and her cousin Edmund Bertram marry. 1811 Luddites, led by General Ned Ludd, begin campaign of sabotage--Nottingham, England October 21: Elizabeth Bennet meets Fitzwilliam Darcy at a ball, where he snubs her. October: Jane Austen (1775-1817) publishes her first book, which describes the courtship of the Dashwood sisters. November 7: William Henry Harrison wins the Battle of Tippecanoe against Tecumseh's Confederacy--Indiana Territory 1812 Lord Byron (1788-1824) begins his poetic career. June 18: The United States declares war on Britain, beginning the War of 1812. June 24: Napoleon invades Russia. November: Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy are wed. December 24: The orphan Pip Pirrip aids the escaped convict Abel Magwitch. 1813 September 10: The enemy is met and they are Commodore Perry's--Lake Erie October 5: The Shawnee warrior Tecumseh (b. 1768) killed by U.S. forces--Moraviantown, Ontario October 24: A treaty between Russia and Persia kicks off the Great Game between Russia and the British Empire for control of Central Asia--Gulistan, Azerbaijan 1814 The British burn the White House; Dolly Madison flees with George Washington's portrait. May 4: Napoleon forced to abdicate, exiled to Elba. September 13: At the Battle of Fort McHenry, the rockets red glare and bombs bursting in air gave proof through the night to Francis Scott Key that the flag was still there. October: Emma Woodhouse (b. 1793) weds George Knightly (b. 1776)--Highbury, Surrey Pirate Jean Lafitte (1780-1826) helps Col. Andrew Jackson win the Battle of New Orleans. Metternich (1773-1859) orchestrates the Congress of Vienna. Pax Britannica 1815 * February 28: Edmond Dantes falsely imprisoned in the Chateau d'If--Marseilles, France * March 1: Napoleon escapes from Elba * June 18: Napoleon defeated at the Battle of Waterloo. * September 26: The Prussian, Austrian and Russian Empires form the Holy Alliance. * October 16: Napoleon exiled to St. Helena. * October: Jean Valjean released from Toulon, having served 14 extra years for escape attempts. * Mike Fink leaves the Ohio River when it becomes too civilized. Concert of Europe 1816 * The Year Without a Summer, caused by the eruption of Mount Tambora in 1815 * Shaka Zulu (1787-1828) becomes Chief of the Zulu Nation. * July 2: One hundred forty-seven shipwreck survivors cast adrift on the raft of The Medusa. 1817 Jean Valjean starts a factory in Montreuil-sur-Mer under an assumed name. 1819 February 6: Singapore is founded by the British East India Company. December 17: Simon Bolivar proclaims the Republic of Gran Colombia. The vampire Lord Ruthven appears in London society. 1820 Javert (b. 1780) becomes the Police Inspector in Montreuil-sur-Mer. Doctor Dolittle travels to Africa to treat a monkey epidemic. January 27: Antarctica discovered. March 3: The Missouri Compromise maintains the balance between freedom and slavery in the United States. 1821 March 5: Napoleon dies on St. Helena. 1823 August 10: Stephen_Austin founds the Texas Rangers. Mike Fink dies on the Yellowstone River. President James Monroe declares his Doctrine. April 19: Lord Byron dies fighting for Greek Independence--Missolonghi July: Having been recognized by Inspector Javert, Jean Valjean is arrested and sent back to Toulon. On November 16, he escapes again. 1825 December: The Decemberists revolt--Russia 1827 Joseph Smith receives golden plates from the angel Moroni. 1828 Andrew Jackson elected president; mobs enter White House. Davy Crockett elected to Congress. First prisoners sent up the river to Sing Sing in upstate New York. Noah Webster (1758-1843) publishes his dictionary. May 26: A teenage boy called Kaspar Hauser (b. April 30, 1812?) appears in Nuremberg, Germany, with a story of having been raised in total isolation in a darkened cell. October: Jane Eyre becomes a governess at Thornfield Hall--Derbyshire, England 1829 Birth of Abraham van Helsing--Amsterdam February 27: Dantes escapes from d'If, obtains the treasure of Monte Cristo. 1830 June: Reader, Jane Eyre marries Edward Rochester--Thornfield Hall, Derbyshire 1831 Nat Turner's rebellion. Alexis de Tocqueville tours America. Charles Darwin sets off in The Beagle, which reaches the Galapagos in 1835 and returns to England in 1836. 1832 Birth of Pecos Bill. 1833 December 17: Kaspar Hauser dies from a mysterious stab wound. 1835 Oliver Twist is educated by Fagin and the Artful Dodger--London July 8: The Liberty Bell cracks--Philadelphia August 25: The New York Sun reports the discovery of life on the Moon, including bison, goats, unicorns, bipedal beavers and bat-like humanoids. November 15: Halley's Comet at perihelion. 1836 March 2: Republic of Texas declares its independence from Mexico. March 6: Davy Crockett (b. 1786) and Jim Bowie (b. 1796) killed at the Battle of the Alamo. April 21: Sam Houston defeats Antonio López de Santa Anna to secure the independence of the Lone Star Republic--San Jacinto, Texas Abraham Lincoln becomes a lawyer. Samuel Colt patents his revolver. Friedrich von Junzt (1795-1840) writes Unaussprechlichen Kulten. '' Category:Period